CSI San Francisco: A deadly meal
by ScbEk
Summary: A fisherman finds a dead shark in the sea with a dead body in the stomach
1. Bad Meal

C.S.I San Francisco: A Deadly Meal  
  
Summary:  
  
A fisherman finds a dead shark in the sea and after he picked it up on the boat he rip the stomach up and founds there a dead man inside. Here's where the Crime Scene Investigation (C.S.I) comes in. The dead man, a drug dealer from Yugoslavia, where shoot to death by a gun and now have the C.S.I to find the killer.  
  
Is it too much for the C.S.I or can they find enough evidence on the body to arrest someone for the crime?  
  
In this story you will follow new characters in San Francisco instead of Las Vegas or Miami and I promise you they are as good as the others.  
  
1. Bad Meal  
  
It's a rainy night in the great San Francisco and no one is to be seen, except a fisherman out on the sea trying to get a fish. When the fisherman is driving home after no results after fishing for about two hours so do he see something fleeting in the water. Is it a body? He droved closer to it so he could see what it was and when he turn around it with a paddle to see the front so was it only a dead white shark, thank god no body, he thought for himself. He took up the dead shark and putted it on the boat so he can sell it or something when he came home. Everyone wants something from a white shark, right?  
  
The next morning sat he at the harbour ripping the shark up in pieces. He started at the stomach and suddenly all food in the stomach just flew out. It was only some small fishes and. a dead body. He got scared and ran into his little red house that lied behind him. He rang to the police about the dead man in the shark's stomach and some hours later where the whole harbour full with cops.  
  
The C.S.I came later then the cops because first the police had to check everything up before they could call the specialist to the crime scene, if it where a murder or something else. The C.S.I consists of 5 persons, the boss Christopher Goodman, a 50 years old man that likes his job very much, Sebastian Anderson, a new talent guy from Sweden they hope are good, Maria Tree, the pretty woman that always has a smile on her face, Pete Maxwell, the man that always tells the questions and the answers, very smart and finally Sam Jepson, the most attractive guy on the C.S.I, sometimes can it bee very much for him. Well, enough about them, they came in two cars and when they came to the crime scene so did all the policemen leave the area and let the C.S.I do their job.  
  
So, what are we dealing with here, asked Sam Christopher? A dead man, not American, shoot to death by three shoots in the back. Can you help me looking for evidence? Of course Chris, no problem. A bit away where Maria looking on the dead shark. She was looking for something that explained how the shark died. Suddenly she saw something in the flesh, something buoyant that looked like metal or something. She took it and putted it in an evidence map. At the red house stood Pete talking to the fisherman about the shark and the body. Where did you find the shark, Pete asked the fisherman? I found her fleeting at the sea when I was fishing yesterday, the old fisherman said. Aha, did you see anyone except your self when you where fishing yesterday? Nope, only my boat and me. How did you find the dead body, Pete asked him? I ripped up the stomach and... .why that, he continued the fraise? Well, I was supposed to cut it in small pieces. Well, thank you for your time, but stay at home for a while if we need you again, Pete said walking away from him. I will officer, the man said.  
  
At the dead body had they found the bullets that probably had killed him and some DNA under the victim's nails. Send all the evidence to Sebastian at the lab, said Chris to Sam. Take my evidence to, said Maria running to him! Okay, I do that, said Sam and walked away to his blue Toyota. I will drop off this at the lab and I see you tomorrow, said he. Yeah, see you soon, said Maria. So Chris, what have you found? I have found the bullets that probably killed him and some DNA I think, what about you? I think I found something buoyant from the bullets, I'm not sure. That's why we have Sebastian you know. After two hours on the crime scene went finally all of them home. The body was sent to their headquarters that lied in the middle of San Francisco. 


	2. The Evidence Makes Their Moves

2. The Evidence Makes Their Moves  
  
13th March, the next day, where the weather very rainy and windy. The weather reports said that it should be this for a week, terrible. The gang had just started work and the first thing Chris did where to check the material the found on the body and the shark. Sebastian, are the results finished, Chris asked him? Suddenly it biped from a machine beneath him. Just finished with them all, he answered. So, what is it? The bullet is from a Smith and Wesson, the newest. Can only get it from the military for the moment, you have to get a license for it. And the DNA we found under the nail? It was from a woman, but I also found something else in it. This woman has a dices you often get on your skin, something like eczema. You mean that the probably killer has some visible skin rash or something? Why not, Sebastian answered him? Can you send in Maria for hers results? No problem dude, he said and leaved the lab. Maria came in through the door some seconds later to see her results. Well, what was it that I found in the shark? It was buoyant metal, from the gunshots the dead man was shut by. You mean that the bullets in the dead body cause the sharks death? To 100 % I mean it, he said. Hmm, interesting, she said and walked away.  
  
All they had for the moment was that the killer where a woman that had eczema and the gun where a Smith and Wesson. The shark died because of the dead body. Suddenly Sam came into Goodman's office with some papers in his hand. Hey Chris, I have the paper on our victim and Pete wanted you to come to the postmortem right away, said Sam to him. Okay, give the papers to Maria, said Chris and went down to the postmortem.  
  
Sam went to Maria with the papers and Chris went down to the basement there the autopsy was.  
  
Maria here is the paper on our victim, said Sam leaving the papers to her. Good, who is our man? A drug dealer from Yugoslavia, name is Gerbrosh Vandalish and has been her in America for about 3 years now. Do you know who he worked for, asked Maria Sam? Nope, but I can try to find it out, maybe some on the prison knew him? Give it a shot Sam, said Maria and returned to her desk. Down at the basement where Chris and Pete busy with the dead body, it wasn't a nice look. You could see the gun shoots in his body and it was as well very white at the skin, creepy. It was the bullets that killed him right, asked Chris? Jeep, three bullets in the back and then dead. Is it something more you can tell me about this? Well, I also found in the blood some drugs, heroin. Heroin? Did they drug him before they killed them? I think so, but that wasn't anything special for you, right? We see about that, Chris said and went up to his office on the 2nd floor. The team was together in Chris's office there they where talking about all the things they had. for the moment. Okay, this is all that we have for the moment, said Chris to his crew. The dead man is a drug dealer from Yugoslavia and the murder is probably a woman with eczema, said Maria. And the weapon is a new Smith and Wesson, said Pete after. The next step is to talk to his parents or friends and we shall also look after persons with license to this weapon. Maria and Pete can go and talk with his parents and that, while Sam and I look after peoples with the license to the gun. Okay, lets go, said Pete! 


	3. See What Talking Can Do

3. See What Talking Can Do  
  
The day after was a warm Friday in San Francisco. Maria and Pete had taken the job car to the victims parents house that lied 15 minutes from the headquarters. While they droved to the parents, so where Chris and Sam busy at the computer to find someone with license to the murderers gun. After an hours work had they finally found some persons with a certify. We have found it, said Sam to Chris! How many have the gun, asked Chris? 4 peoples. 3 men and a woman. One is living in N.Y. and one in Chicago. The two rests, a woman and a man are living here in San Francisco. Well, lets visit them, said Sam. We have to wait for Maria and Pete before we can go, but then so can we visit them, said Chris.  
  
At the parents was it not the same happiness. Maria and Pete had told them about their son's death, but they needed some questions before they could leave them. Did you know that your son was a drug dealer, asked Pete? Jeep, but we tried to get him out of that, said the crying mom. Okay, did he have any enemies or something like that? Not that I no about, said the sad father. Had he any friends that we can talk with, asked Maria before they leaved the house? Well, he got two friends that we know about. James Oswick, a friend he has got to knew here in America and his friend from his real country, Erlosh Garbosh. Can we have the address to them, if you have, asked Pete? We only have to Erlosh, I'm sorry. That's okay, said Maria and got the note from his father. They leaved the house and went back to the H.Q. to tell the news to Chris and Sam.  
  
At the head office where Sam and Chris waiting for them. No, how did it go, asked Sam when they came through the main door? We got two friends we need to visit, said Maria. Check them if they are the same as our papers, said Sam. Okay, said Pete and gave the paper to Sam. Sam ran into Chris office and looked on the both papers to see if someone was on the both papers. We have a winner, said Sam. Who Sam, who, asked Chris? James Oswick is a close friend to our victim and he owns a new Smith and Wesson. Maybe that's our guy, said Pete coming up through the stairs. Maybe. They decided to split up the work. Sam and Chris went to visit James about his relation and the gun and Pete and Maria went to the victims other close friend, Erlosh. The woman should they take later, maybe some days after.  
  
At 5 a clock where Sam and Pete at a garage their James where working on his daytime. Excuse me, are you James Oswick? Yes, that's me, what can I do for you, answered a young, probably student to them? Where are from the C.S.I policed apartment and we like to ask some questions to you, said Chris to him showing him the batch. No problem, I got nothing to hide. They went into his office to talk about the murder that happened some days ago. Is he dead? How did this happen? I met him some hours earlier that they. He got murdered, by someone that use just a gun like you have. Hey, are you saying that I killed him, said James looking surprised? I would never kill my best friend? How can you explain that you are the only person that has a relation to the victim and has the gun that he got murdered by, said Sam? I can't explain that, but something I know is that I didn't kill Gerbrosh. They asked some more questions before they went home for the day. All they knew now was that James wasn't a drug dealer, so he didn't have any motive to kill him, yet.  
  
The other crime investigation agents where now at a small, dusty house at the beach. They knocked on the door and a well-trained man soon opened it. What do you want, he asked with light voice? Erlosh Garbosh, asked Pete shoeing his batch? Yeah, how are you? We are from C.S.I. and we want to ask you some questions about Gerbrosh. Gerbrosh? Why not, he said and let them in. The house was in a big mess with chips and flasks all over the floor, like it was a party here some night ago. When was the last they you met Gerbrosh, asked Maria him? Some days ago at the market, he answered. Do you know that his dead? Nope, but it wasn't a surprise, said he to them. Why not? All his clients hated him, don't know why, but that's all I heard. Bye the way, do you sell drugs, asked Maria to him? Yeah I do, something else you like to know? No, not for the moment, thank you for your time, said Pete and then they left then house.  
  
Back at the H.Q. there all where surrounded. So, what do we have about these persons? All points at James, but he hasn't got a motive to kill Gerbrosh. But that have Erlosh, said Maria. Why's that, wondered Sam? He said that he also was a drug dealer. Maybe the where currents? Erlosh also mentioned that our victim's clients hated him, so James might be one of them or not. Okay, tomorrow shall we visit the woman that also lives her in San Francisco. Sam and I can go, said Maria because she has a crush on him that he didn't know, that no one didn't know. Why not, said Sam and the discussion where ended. 


	4. The Mysterious Woman

4. The Mysterious Woman  
  
The day started with lots of rain, sadly. Sam and Maria had taken the job car to the woman they should visit. Pete, Sebastian and Chris where back at the office working on something else. About 13 pm where Sam and Maria at the woman's house, a huge castle did it look like. Sam knocked on the door, no answer did he get. Suddenly did they hear someone in the house in a big hurry. Maria looked in and saw a woman in a big hurry from the house. Kick up the door, she's escaping, jelled Maria at Sam! Sam kicked up the door and pulled his weapon and screamed: C.S.I, stop right there! The woman didn't listen and continued through the window back in the house. Maria, she's coming out backside, take her there, so can I follow she through here, said Sam. Okay, I do that, said Maria running backside the house. Sam followed her through the house and out the window, just like she did. Just when Maria ran around the corner, so stood the woman there. She knocked Maria down and ran for her car that stood outside her garage. Sam came after and shoots one of the decks of the car just when she had started it and drove some meters. Damn, my car, said she jumping out of it! Freeze, said Sam holding his gun against her! Okay, you got me, said she turning around against him! Behind Sam so came Maria with a very pain in the head. You bitch, you knocked me down, said Maria to her! Oops, said the woman smiling! Sam and Maria took the woman with them to the station to hear her out.  
  
At the station so hold Pete the questioning against the woman. So, Amanda Bing, 34 years old, lives here in San Francisco. Yeah, so, what do you want, asked Amanda to Pete? Well first, why did you run away from Sam and Maria, my partners, when they knocked on the door? I thought they where somebody else, she said. Somebody else, maybe you ran because you have killed one and didn't want to get caught maybe? What the hell are you talking about? I haven't killed anyone! Do you know any foreigner? Some, why? Well, a man named Gerbrosh Vandalish was killed some days ago by some woman that has the same gun as you, we think that that is you, said Pete. One, I don't know who that is and two, how can I killed him if I got my license two days ago? What did you say, said Pete surprised? I have only got my license two days, she said louder! Okay, before we can let you go, so must we take a DNA-test because we need it to our investigation. Sure, I don't have anything to hide, I'm innocent. Sam went to Amanda and took some DNA from her; this should probably show if she was the one. After that so released they her, for the moment maybe. Give this sample to Sebastian and Sam, check up when our suspects got their license. Sure Pete, right away, Sam answered and walks away, probably to Sebastian. Sam walked into Sebastian's room and gave him the sample from Amanda. What is this, wondered Sebastian? It's a DNA sample from a woman, you shall look if it matches the DNA we found under the victims nails. Okay, no problem. When can you bee finished with it? Later today, come back here at 6 o clock, it should be finished then. Okay thanks, said Sam and walked away. All where now at Chris's office, discussing the woman they had recently. Suddenly so came Maria running into the office with some papers in her hand. Amanda isn't the one where seeking, said she breathless. So she had got the license two days ago, asked Pete? That's correct, she didn't lie. Well, one down, two to go, said Chris. James Oswick is the only one that has the gun and he's also a close friend to our victim, said Maria. The problem is that he isn't a girl, or is he? But we have to wait before we can go there, said Pete. It can be her, if the DNA matches. Lets ask Sebastian if he's ready with the results, said Chris. The team walked to the lab there Sebastian was. Hey Sebastian, how does it go? I'm finished since one hour ago, answered he. But why didn't you come and tell me, said Sam? You said that you should come later on the day, so I relaxed the time. Nice, did the sample match? You bet it did, answered he. The DNA you found under the victims nails and the one you took from the woman matched perfectly. Hmm, she was there, but she maybe didn't kill him. One thing is clear, she had help to kill him, said Chris. 


	5. It's Getting More Complicated

5. It's Getting More Complicated  
  
The morning after went Sam and Maria to James again while Chris and Pete went back to the custody there Amanda was. Sam and Maria should check out if James knew something more and Chris and Pete should try to get Amanda give oneself away.  
  
Back at the garage there James where working, but this time was he up on his office. Hey, what can I do for you, asked James when they came through his office door? We want some answers, and that's now, said Maria to him. What do you mean, wondered James? We don't believe your story you told us, said Sam. But you weren't here, said James. I know, but Pete would have said that, I think. They tried for an hour to get something from him, but it was useless, he didn't give up. Okay, one last question, said Maria. When did you use your weapon the last time? I can't remember date, but I was one a shooting range for about 1 month ago and that is the last time I used it. Can we borrow it for a while, Pete asked him? We want to take some fingerprints. Of course, I don't. .have nothing to hide, thank for that, said Maria with a smile. Follow me, said James and walked to another room. He opened a drawer there he used to have it, but it wasn't there. The bottom of the drawer had gone broken, so the gun lied in the drawer under this. James opened it and just when he tried to get it so stopped Sam him. If you touch it, so will you make new fingerprints, said Sam and took the gun with his protected hands. Okay, I didn't know. I'm not a police detective, like you. C.S.I, not a police detective, it's different, said Maria and thanked him for his time.  
  
Chris and Pete where still in the headquarters trying to get Amanda give oneself away. You'll see how it went. We have evidence that says that you where on the crime scene when it happened, said Chris to Amanda. What kind of evidence, she wondered? We found your DNA under the victim's nails. That says the most of it, said Pete. Okay I admit, I met Gerbrosh that day, but I didn't kill him! How did you know his name, said Pete? Where you a close friend or a buyer? Buyer? Of course not, drugs aren't me. I was a friend, nothing more. Did he live when you left him? Yeah, he was alive. We will come back to that later.  
  
Back at the lab where Sam and Maria waiting for the results from the gun they broth in. Was it Amanda that was the murder or someone else? Are it finished yet, wondered Sam, that doesn't have any patience for those things, like waiting for some results. Take it easy man, you will get your results, but first must you ask me nicely. What, said Sam with a loud voice? His right Sam, ask him nicely, said Maria. Okay, can I see the results.please? No problem Sam, anything for you, said Sebastian with a great smile. Lets see hat we got, said Sam looking on the results. It isn't the girl you're looking for, said Sebastian. It's someone else that we haven't the DNA from. Is it a man, wondered Maria? Jeep, so now do you have more work to do, laughed Sebastian at them. Thanks, said they both and went away from the lab.  
  
They went into Chris's office to tell the news they got. We have another person suspect for the murder. A man, not punished for something before. So we know who he is, wondered Chris? Nope, that's why he hasn't been punished for nothing. No, of course, who can it be? They all looked at each other and thought the same, Erlosh was the man they where after, they hoped and thought. 


	6. The Arresting

6. The Arresting  
  
The day was Monday, the gang had just had the weekend of and they did it like they used to do. Drink, date, party and all the things you have to do to survive. It was a cloudy day, but still a warm day here in San Francisco.  
  
Chris and Pete where back in the garage there James where. They thought that James and Erlosh where good friends, but that where something that they had misted before. What do you want this time, said James a bit annoyed? Some questions like the times before, said Pete. Do you know any man named Erlosh Garbosh, asked Chris James? Yeah, it is.was a good friend to Gerbrosh. Do you know him, wondered Chris? Not exactly, but I have met him sometimes and we have talk a bit too, sometimes. Are you so good "friends" that you borrow things to each other? Gerbrosh's friends are my friends, so I borrowed him some things sometimes. Like a gun, a weapon, asked Chris staring at him? Please, said James! I never borrow things that are private, like my gun. Chris took James gun and putted it on the table and said: The fingerprints on your gun where from Erlosh, can you explain that? His fingerprints? I don't know where they came from, said James choked? When where the last time since the completion you look at your gun, said Pete? I haven't done that, why? We think or believe that he stole it and putted it back here when you weren't looking. He is suspect for the murder. When was the last time he was here, wondered Chris? Some days ago, answered James. And before that, said Pete? Don't know. Was it close to the last time he was here? Don't think so, said James. Chris and Pete had all clues now, they hoped now that Sam and Maria could collect the rest.  
  
Sam and Maria by the way where at the beach there Erlosh lived. They were supposed to get him in custody because he was the head suspected. The knocked on the door, but no answer, no one didn't open the door for them. Sam kicked up the door with pulled weapon and ran then into the house to find Erlosh somewhere. They started looking in all room's tills they came to the bathroom. There lied Erlosh, had just cut his artery, but he might survive if Maria and Sam helped him. After 30 minutes where he on his way to the hospital in a very fast rush. Do you think he will make it, asked Sam Maria? He have too, we shall arrest him for murderer, said Maria with a smile.  
  
A month later was it time to take down Erlosh for the murder. He survived the suicide he tried to do, thanks to Sam. Pete, Erlosh and his defense counsel sat in a room for questioning, well, more like how the C.S.I showed their evidence. We have evidence that you killed Gebrosh, said Pete to him. I haven't killed him, said Erlosh angry! Well, we have your fingerprints on the murder weapon and we can get at least two persons to witness against you. Don't answer that, said his defense counsel. We think we know how it happened. You sold drugs just like Gerbrosh, but he was better then you. You two where currents. You wanted him out of the way. So you simple stole James gun, shoot Gerbrosh three times in the back and then putted it back in James drawer again, but you forget something there, you thought that James was suppose to shoot someday soon, but he didn't. So that's why your fingerprints where left, because you couldn't go with some gloves at the summer into James, he would think you where weird or something. James had a better motive then you and also a gun, so why can't you blame it on him? That's how it happened, said Pete. Don't say anything Erlosh, said his defense counsel again. He doesn't have too, we have already got him, said Pete. Before I leave you, do you know any girl named Amanda Bing? Yes, she is a good friend to.was a good friend to Gerbrosh. Was she with you on the murder night, asked Pete him? Don't say a word, was one of the thing his defense counsel said all the time. She helped me, said Erlosh quiet. What did you say? She helped me kidnap him and then I did the work, said Erlosh with a high voice. Thank, no further questions.  
  
They had them both now. Pete called the police and said that they should arrest Amanda Bing for participation (help) to murder. One week later where they both punished for their crimes. C.S.I just continued with the next crime and maybe YOU will follow that too.  
  
Charlie Bengtström finished this story the 1 July 2003 and I was inspired from the C.S.I TV show. 


End file.
